Moon Princess, How far will you go?
by bunnybabie
Summary: The trials of Earth have come. Can she hide her fate of death? Will she live or die? Can the love of the Moon Princess defeat the evils that she is to face? Or is this the end? Oh Moon Princess...How far will you go? Rating may change.
1. Prologue

_Moon Princess, How far will you go?_ P R O L O G U E 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon, but I, along with Amanda, own this story.

**Credits: **_Credit goes to_Amanda, (MoonGoddess on here), for agreeing to be a co-writer, lol, and Sami, (Twine on here), for being an extra editor.

**AN (Angel):** At first, I was not going to have a prologue, but now that Amanda (my co-writer) and I have talked about it….it was a good idea. This will help you further understand chapter one. D

**About: **This chapter is in Rei's P.O.V, major thoughts are usually _italics. _""'s are spoken words.

The golden sun shined down on the concentrating me. My meditation sessions have been long and hard for the fire burned strong, meaning turmoil was coming. I looked over at the running Usagi who didn't even get to call out my name before I stood. As I rose, a few pebbles refused to leave my knees. I gently brushed them away, noticing the dents they left. I walked over to the smiling Usagi and hugged her quickly. "We're going to the park! Come with us, Pyro!" Her smile spread from cheek to cheek and I couldn't help but grin back at her. This unpredictable girl had been part of my life for years and we had grown to be like sisters. We had our moments, but so did the others. I watched her run to Mamoru's side and I jogged to catch up with the rest of the girls.

It wasn't long until we reached the park; the trees swaying in the wind, birds chirping their own melody, and squirrels, along with other small creatures, scurried around trying to catch one another. Makoto and I strolled ahead and sat under a budding cherry blossom tree. I lied down on the soft grass that was sporadically covered with cherry blossoms. A few sat under my head, serving as a pillow. I looked up into the sky; it had an odd color, not its usual baby blue but rather an aqua blue. My head tilted to side, trying to understand why the sky was a different shade. The issue soon was forgotten as Usagi sat next to me. She smiled then left as soon as she came. I saw her head over to the swing set with Minako, both of their long blonde hair flowing in the wind.

I turned my head to the side, causing my hair to gather a few fallen blossoms. Mamoru was sitting on a nearby bench, reading. My lips curved into a smile as I noticed him stealing glances at Usagi.

Time passed and soon we were hungry. Ami suggested the café that was next to the library, but Makoto brought out six lunch bags that were hidden in her backpack.

Picnic table discussion erupted and soon everyone was chatting. After a few moments of talking and laughing, I noticed that Usagi hadn't touched her food. My eyes made their way from her plate to her face. For some reason it lost its sparkle. Her eyes were staring at the food before her and I was unable to read her expression. I bit on my bottom lip as I looked at the others around me, all smiling and laughing. Then I gazed back at Usagi who sat there unhappy. I was brought out of my gaze by Makoto who nudged me with her shoulder.

Minako lifted her arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. "Our friendship will last forever." I looked up at her, comprehending her random comment, but then Ami informed me that Minako asked if their friendship will last through marriage. I looked over at Usagi who seemed like she took that comment as an insult. She almost looked like she had been slapped in the face. Her hand went over her mouth and I saw her eyes shut. I watched as Mamoru placed his arm around her and she instantly went back to normal. I raised my eyebrow in suspicion.

I walked over to the garbage with Ami and asked her if she had noticed Usagi acting abnormal. She shook her head and walked back to the table while I stood there, thinking. Why is she acting so strange crossed my mind about a dozen times.

I stood there, separated from the group, but I thought of a plan, a very clever plan: "Hi no seishin ha, watashi o miru naka no Usagi no kokoro o kanou ni shi ta!" Soul of fire, let me see inside Usagi's mind I whispered softly as a tiny red butterfly left my hand and connected with Usagi's mind.

A smile planted across my face from my cleverness, but I soon regretted it as I listened closely. _Does she know? _I saw her eyes look towards me and I quickly looked the other way, but I continued listening. _How am I going to tell them?_ What is she hiding from us?

I saw Minako run towards me, and my concentration was immediately shot. I shook my head slightly and waited for Minako to speak. "Why are you over here hanging out with the flies?" I looked to my side and saw many flies soaring around the trashcan, landing on crumpled paper and half-eaten food. She entwined her arm around mine and guided me to the picnic table. I sat next to Usagi who was smiling and holding Mamoru's hand. I searched for any signs of oddness or unusual behavior. I watched both of her hands set on the table and I grabbed one, about to ask her if she was all right.

At the moment my hand grasped hers, everything stopped. My mind raced towards a memory of Usagi's that only happened a week ago. It was as if I was there, standing in her room. I silently stared at her as she gripped her pink, lacey pillow and looked out her window. I stepped closer and looked at what she was staring at…the moon. Her lips began to move and it didn't dawn on me that it was words she was speaking. I began listening and sat down on her bunny comforter.

"Why can't I ever live my life without having to start over?" At first I thought she was talking to herself, but then I noticed her holding her moon locket. It began to flash and the music started. "Mama… what about Mamoru? I don't think he will be able to handle it… our love has gone through so many things." Her head fell into her pillow and I saw the pink darken as it soaked up her tears. I saw her stare into the locket as if it was talking to her and I realized that Queen Serenity must have being talking with her, but I was unable to hear her.

I listened to her sob and I yearned to just go and hug her, but I knew I couldn't. The tears soon stopped coming and she began talking again. "I will always be willing to give my life up for my friends and this world, but I thought after I defeated Galaxia I could just go on with my life, not having to worry about whether I'd have to give it all up." Silent tears roamed in her eyes, finding a way to escape, but she successfully held them in. "Mama…just help me get through this…" She closed the locket and the music stopped.

I was then brought back to reality and my hand left hers, looking at her confused face while I held back my tears, knowing that I couldn't cry in front of her. I looked up in the sky as I noticed clouds forming and overcoming the aqua sky. It was as if earth sensed my distressed. The clouds became darker and darker now taking the shade of black. We all departed and I headed back to the temple. I was on the steps when the rain began to pour… along with my tears

**AN (Angel): **I hope you enjoyed the prologue! Now get you butts over to chapter one and please review! You have no idea on how much a review means to an author! )

WISE members feel free to give harsh and nice opinions!

**AN (Amanda):** And that was the prologue. As you all must have guessed, I would appreciate it if you left a review. Constructive criticism is always the best way to go, don't you think?


	2. Pyro

_Moon Princess, How far will you go?_ P Y R O 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon, but I, along with Amanda, own this story.

**Credits: **_Credit goes to_Amanda, (MoonGoddess on here), for agreeing to be a co-writer, lol, and Sami, (Twine on here), for being an extra editor.

**AN (Angel):** There is so much emotion in this chapter. Rei's distress will make your hearts break. Usagi's pain will make you cry…

**About: **If you read the Prologue, then you will get this chapter, if you haven't already, please do. You won't understand this chapter without reading the prologue. Enjoy! P _italics _are thoughts or a song, poem…etc. "" are spoken words.

The rain escaped from the clouds that formed during the day and poured like it hadn't rained in years. It didn't matter, the rain only blended in with the tears that danced down her face, racing the rain, as it quickly streamed down her face. Rei walked down the street embracing the rain letting it soak into her skin and then into her soul. The rain added to her sorrow as she thought of her newfound knowledge. _Usagi…You can't leave us!_ She continued walking, finding herself blaming it on the only thing left. "Why God!" Her arms raised in a fit of anger as she looked up into the heavens, searching for a response. The rain continued to drip down her soaking body and she finished her journey to the temple. She found herself walking up the steps, still asking why to anyone who would listen. When she finished climbing the stairs she felt the strength leave her legs and she tumbled to her knees on the wet, concrete ground. Kneeling, Rei brought her hands together meditating and praying. _I will not let this happen. I will not let her be taken away from us._ She prayed for a way out of this and while in prayer…she softly sang...

_Running... Running, running, running, and when I turn the next corner... You should be slowly climbing the same hill road. You're not here anymore. This morning I didn't like my hair. I couldn't tie the ribbon on my chest. The depths of my heart were creaking a bit... I'm not opening up to anybody. The secret of the 27 minutes of only my morning._

_Spring... When I first laid eyes on you... In the flower petals dancing like flames, I was always charmed by your gentle eyes._

_Summer... Your sunburned arms sticking out from your white shirt were funny._

_Fall... I first turned my eyes away from your smile, with my wristwatch stopped at that 22nd minute..._

_Winter... When the flowers danced, I picked up the charm dropped from your bag. Without looking up, I handed it to you, and walked away._

_Say... I wondered at first when you came to the Hikawa Shrine to buy that charm, the charm for success in school...Now I know why._

_Then in the second spring, in the twilight of the slightly opening flower buds, I first caught sight of you on the same hill road after school. Like that time, the season will come again when the flower petals dance like flames._

She felt all her energy leave her body as she fell flat on the ground, crying from her distress. "Usagi!" She cried out into the night and attempted to support herself with weak her arms. She lifted her upper body and struggled to keep upright before crawling to her already burning fire and holding herself up, summoning her gods. "God of Fire, hear my call, the call of the Flame Sniper, Princess of Mars. Protect her… help her… do not let any harm come to our Lunarian princess…" Grief overcame her once more as the silent tears emerged from her swollen eyes. She continued chanting, choking back tears and trying to act strong even though there was no one there. "Sh-sh-she needs t-to live. She has to live." She repeated it over and over, convincing herself that her will for Usagi to live would be enough. _Usagi… we'd all be lost without you. We won't have the motivation to fight._ The stress kept building and her strength waned into nothingness. Before long, overwhelmed with anguish she fell on the temple floor in a deep sleep.

Usagi rolled out of bed, bending over from the pain that tugged her heart. Mamoru sat up from bed, the white sheets rustling and dared to ask what was wrong. He whispered softly as he wrapped his strong arms around her and nuzzled at the nape of her neck. She turned to face him and he stopped, looking into her saddened eyes. "She knows…" She whispered back and fell into an embrace, her head resting on the rise and fall of his chest. "Pyro knows…" Her arms wrapped around his waist and she fathomed the thought of the senshi finding out.

Mamoru looked down at her and stroked her golden hair. "Love, Pyro knows what?" He continued stroking her hair and laid a few small kisses on her head.

She pushed away from him and looked into his midnight eyes. She couldn't bear to say it out loud, it made the pain hurt even more. Her breathing hastened and became sporadic. Mamoru took hold of her shoulders and waited for an answer. "She knows that I'm going to die…"

**AN (Amanda):** Do you know where the story is going? Tell me everything that comes to mind. Tell me if you like what we did with this chapter!

**AN (Angel):** The "poem" was edited…It is on the Stars Senshi Single cds? It is the poem on Rei's. I hate that I had to use it, but I wanted an original bye her…so I just edited a few things out, lol. Don't you dare think that Rei "likes" Usagi ok! XD …and yes, I knoe, inkow, I'm evil for leaving you hanging! Hehe. Review for another Chapter please, and don't worry, the next one will be MUCH longer. You have to remember, that I did write this Chapter first! It was originally like a Prologue, but blah…I'm rambling!

_WISE _members, feel free to leave encouraging comments and constructive criticism. 3


	3. Author Notes, 1

_Moon Princess, How far will you go?_

Please **ignore** the "usernames" of my _Co-Writer and Editor_, because...

**A.** The names got fucked up because Of FanFiction's crappy styyyyle

**_and_**

**B.**I originally wrote this story for AriasInk!

_ciao baybee, you guys better review!_


End file.
